Fears
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: Well like the title implies this story is about fears...Violet's fears and how she must face them while in the mean time trying to stop a evil bad guy. I know it's cliche, but I hate doing summaries. Just please read and review.
1. Wolf Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles, nor anything associated with them. I don't want to either. If I owned them, I'd get other fanfiction writers always wanting to own them.

A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't written an Incredibles story in an eternity, but you know how life is; always interrupting you, in an ever increasingly irritating way. Oh, well. I better stop talking now and let you get to the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Parr watches the snow outside her classroom window. She is in the most boring class of the day, History, and the weather is somewhat a mirror of her mood. Thankfully though, this is the last class of the day. 

Mr. Madison, her teacher, was giving a lecture on how someone fought a battle somewhere and was victorious. What he was saying probably was important and would most likely to be on an up coming test, but she couldn't help being distracted by her thoughts, and the snow outside. As she sits there, her mind wanders to things outside of school; things like Tony, her powers, and if she was going to tell him about them.

Giving a sigh, she drags herself back to the classroom, and begins to focus on what the Mr. Madison is saying

"...now, some of you have been complaining," he began as Violet tuned in to his words, "that we spend too much time memorizing meaningless facts for the sole purpose of passing tests."

He pauses, taking a deep breath with annoyance.

"Well here's another fact for you...nobody cares, m'kay...I put in a full day, for low wages, and I don't need any guff."

Mr. Madison turns to face the black board.

"Okay, look, here's how it works," he starts drawing a diagram as he speaks, "I pretend to teach, you pretend to learn."

His chalk squeaks constantly, now and then, as he draws.

"You pass the test, the school keeps its funding, you move on to the next grade. The process repeats until you enter the workforce, where _hopefully_," he underlines hopefully with a loud screech, "No one will give you any guff!"

He turns to face the class again just as a knock is heard on the classroom door. Mr. Madison, an irritated look obvious upon his face, walks to the door and opens it.

"What is it," he says trying to hide his aggravation.

The person outside hands him a note and leaves. The teacher reads it and looks up at Violet

"Ms. Parr, the principle wants you in his office," he hands her the note, "Take your things; you probably won't be back before school ends.

"Sure," she says getting up, wondering why she was being sent to the main office. She was pretty sure she had done nothing to get herself in trouble, but still, she was just glad to get out of history class.

Slowly she walks toward the main office, and she almost gets there when...

Suddenly she is grabbed and hugged by someone out of nowhere.

"What?!" she looks at who is hugging her, "Oh, hi Tony. You scared me."

"Sorry," he laughs and takes her hand, "Come on."

He begins to lead her down the hallway.

"Wait," she stops, "I was supposed to..."

"No," he cuts her off.

"What do you mean no?"

"The principle is not expecting you."

"But the note... wait a minute."

"Yeah. I made the note."

"Oh."

"So come on."

"Okay," they continue down the hall until the reach a window where they stop and just watch the snow drifting down. After a bit Tony turns to face Violet and she turns to face him as well.

"Uh, Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about some things."

"Oh, really?" Violet's breathe quickens. Many thoughts flash through her mind at that moment. _What if he's figure out I'm a super. What will he say to that?! Maybe he'll be excited to have a super hero for a girlfriend… No, wait… what if it's the other way? He'll think that since I was hiding that from him, I must not see him good enough to tell._ _Oh no, he's going to say something…_

"Yeah," he says, "I just wanted to ask you..."

But then he is cut off by scream from outside. Both Tony and Violet look out the window to see where it came from.

Below on the ground, a girl lays on the grass, doubled over in pain.

"What's going on?" Tony says as they watch the girl trying to curl up tighter and tighter to try to escape the pain. As more people approach, she begins to thrash about, hitting away any that get too close

Somebody's got to do something!" Violet says as she watches as the girl writhes about, "I'll be back."

Turning, she runs down the hall leaving Tony alone to watch the girl. As she heads around the corner she pulls her outer clothes off to reveal her super suit underneath. Stopping at her locker, she stashes her school clothes and puts on her mask and heads out the door.

Meanwhile, as the girl continues to thrash, she begins to change as well. Putting her head down, out of sight, the surrounding spectators watch in horror as they view the change. The girl's shirt rips down the back as her expanding spine breaks through. Her skin grows hair, covering everything from head to foot. As she tears what is left of her shirt off, her hands grow claws. She busts through her shoes, which she then kicks away. She finally lifts her head and howls as her teeth grow fangs and her face changes into a snout. When it is all done and the change is complete, there stands one of the most vicious creatures ever to be thought of. A werewolf.

The beast turns and looks at the spectators with a look of hunger in its eyes.

"What they heck is that!!" someone screams. Though some are rooted to the spot in fear most now have begun to run toward the safety of the school. Unfortunately, those that do run, attract the werewolf's attention.

Jumping over the frozen ones, it heads toward the runners. Students and teachers alike watch in horror at the spectacle outside as the students scramble through the snow for their lives .Some of the braver ones begin to go to the door to open it for the students outside. However, even as they do, the werewolf gets closer and closer to its prey.

Mouth watering in anticipation, the werewolf evaluates the herd. Sizing each one until it spots a perfect target. Not a hard one to catch, though the werewolf thought they all were rather slow, this one was the slowest. Of course that could also be because it was also the heaviest one, but the werewolf was too hungry to hunt down the faster prey yet. She'd get them when she was done with the fat kid.

Judging the distance, the werewolf leaps into the air, claws out, readying for the catch. But then suddenly, a force field appears causing the wolf to crash into it.

"Hey, look you...monster-thingy or what ever you are, if you're from anywhere I know of, it's not nice to attack people," Violet says as she arrives.

Getting up from the frozen ground the werewolf turns to face Violet. Standing, it shakes the snow from its dark coat and narrows its eyes in anger. A snarl appears on its face, showing off its rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Uh, hey," Violet says, as she backs up, "W-wait a minute."

The werewolf takes a step toward her, growling as it does. Violet backs up a little more, trying to stay a safe distance away from it. As she does however, she slips on the ice and falls to the ground.

Seeing this opportunity, the werewolf roars and leaps toward her, readying once more for her meal.

Screaming, Violet throws up her hands as the beast falls down on her. Her force field materializes instantly before her as a shield to protect her; yet just before, the werewolf's claws cut across her forearm. It starts to bleed, but she dares not pay attention to it, lest her powers should fail her.

Seeing its attack blocked, the werewolf tries to attack her shield again. It had got the better of her the first time, but not now. The other children were nowhere in sight, and she wanted payback for smashing her face.

The beast continues to attack the shield. Bash! Smash! Slash! One attack right after the last, over and over again. With each one, drops of blood fall heavily from Violet's arm, staining the snow in a crimson pool. Her powers drain her of her energy as she puts forth more and more energy to strengthen it against the blows.

Though there is nothing she can do in offense, at least the monster was only paying attention to her and not trying to assault the school. Yet, at the same time, one question troubled her desperate thoughts; how long could she keep this up? Already she had to put less and less effort into her shield and her body was trembling from her loss of blood. _If only I can hold it up until the werewolf is tired._

Sooner than she had hoped, Violet could feel herself weakening from the strains on her body. Her breath is quick and short; her heart rate quickening as she watches her demise in her minds eye.

She would be ripped apart by this thing. Literally torn to pieces and devoured by it. She looks at the claws, scratching at the surface of her force field, and the teeth biting down at her, ready to chew her up like a living blender.

Standing as best she can, she looks into the werewolf's eyes. Their cold dark irises are barely visible behind the narrow slits of their eyes; eyes which now fill with excitement, as the werewolf feels the shield weakening.

"Please...no," Violet says as she sinks back down to her knees, "Can't...hold it much...longer. Some…body……help…"

As a last resort, Violet gathers together her last bit of energy, and forces it out of herself with as much force as she can muster. As she does, the werewolf is blasted a few paces back. It is not enough to stop the creature; but Violet cannot do a thing about it. She is drained of energy, and all she can do is watch as her death comes.

But it never comes. Violet waits, and as she turns her head toward where the werewolf was, she watches as it falls, changing back into the girl on the ground. Behind her, a boy stands in a white cloak, holding a rod which shines silver in the sunlight.

A worried look crosses his face, and as she finally falls down completely, he drops his sword and catches her head in his hands. Though he wears a mask, an expression of caring and kindness is clear on the boys face. And as Violet fades into unconsciousness, she can't help but feel as if she's seen that boy from somewhere before…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I used a dialogue from a hidden feature on the Incredible DVD for the teacher's speech, but that is mostly because I thought that it should have been in the movie, or something. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, so please review this chapter in the meantime.


	2. Light and Dark

Disclaimer: The Incredibles are not belonging to me

A/N: I'd just like to thank my reviewers. Its really awesome to get reviews, it pushes a writer forward. Anyways, here's the next chapter...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet opens her eyes slowly, blinking as she looks up at the students and teachers surrounding her.

"Are you okay?" a voice says. She turns to see that it came from the boy that had saved her from the beast, "It didn't bite you, did it?"

"No…no, I-I'm fine," she looks down at her torn sleeve to see thin, almost transparent lines on her arm where she was cut, "It just, scratched me."

"I know, I healed your arm, you should be okay with that…I have healing powers," he offers his hand and helps her to her feet, "Are you okay otherwise?"

"I think so, thank you."

Walking over to the girl beast, the boy reaches down and picks up his sword from the ground. He puts it into its scabbard and is just about to leave when Violet thinks of something.

"But, just who are you anyways?

"Just call me," he turns, making his white cloak swish in the wind, "The White Sprite."

And with those words he walks a few paces and disappears.

As Violet came down for breakfast the next morning, she overheard her father reading aloud the paper's headline…

A SUPERHERO FOR SUPERHEROES

White Sprite Saves Amethyst From Ravaging Wolf-Girl

"Wow, Vi made the front page," Bob says with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but she could have died out there," Helen says putting a plate of food in front of him.

"Well…she's okay now, right?"

"That's not the point."

Violet sighs. Her parents were fighting again. She knew there wasn't anything serious to worry about, but all the same, she didn't like it when they fought.

"Uh…guys," she says announcing her arrival to the kitchen. Her parents, in seeing her, abruptly cease to argue.

"Good morning Violet."

"Sleep well?"

"Pretty well, probably due to the fight," she says as she sits down to eat. Seeing the expressions on her parent's faces, she quickly adds, "I'm okay now though."

Yet even as she says this, unconsciously she slowly rubs her arm underneath the table.

Miles away, a man sits on a throne as he listens to the reports being read to him. The room around him is dark save for a single beam of light falling from above. He is clad in a jet black cloak that covers up much of his features, and leaves his face in a shadow.

"Bah!" he says, flicking his hand in a disgusted manner, "No more."

"My lord?" the girl that is his aid says from outside the light. She was the one who had been reading the morning headlines to her master.

"Supers, supers, supers," the man says with disgust, "I thought that forcing the government to ban them would have put an end to the supers. Obviously, I was wrong."

Sighing, he stands up and walks down the red path before his throne. The pillar of light follows him as he walks.

"And to think, I was just entering the phases of my plan where all the action takes place. Oh well, I half expected something to go wrong after 15 years of fortune."

The man reaches the end of the room and opens the door with a wave of his hand.

"My Lord," the girl walks up to him, "What of the new supers."

Her master stops and stands there for a moment.

"New supers…new supers…hmm? With each passing day there are more of them. Who knows, perhaps I should continue as planned. At least, it should be…interesting." He looks strait at his assistant, "Venica, just make sure Seth and Soren follow their parts."

"Yes, my Lord," she replies in submission.

The man steps out of the door and it closes, leaving the girl in darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks again for reviews. As always, I'll try to post as soon as i can. So, please, review this.


	3. Seth and Soren

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belong to Brad Bird and Pixar/Disney. The names: Amethyst, White Sprite, Seth, Soren, Mr. Madison, and Lord (haven't reveiled it have I?) - Belong to me, along with this story.

A/N: So here's another chapter. I hope you like it, heck, I got excited writing it. Took me a bit to write because serious life-stuff happened but alls well now. Thanks again for reviews. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Rydinger stands at his locker, turning in the combination with the dial. He hadn't seen Violet at all that day, and that was odd. Usually, they saw each other a lot during school, but today, he couldn't find her anywhere. Tony finishes putting in the last number and the door swings open. He had seen her yesterday and she'd seemed fine. Oh, yesterday… Tony cringes inwardly. He never went back to see if she'd returned. But she wouldn't just avoid him because of that, would she? Closing his locker and he turns around.

"Hey Tony," a girl says in a dreamy voice, batting her eyes at him. At first he jumps, not expecting anyone to be right behind him, but then, gulping, he scoots around the girl slowly.

"Hi," he says briefly as he walks away, shuttering. Soon after he leaves, he hears the girl and her friends breaking into girlish giggles.

Tony wished they all would stop. It was always the popular and the unpopular girls that were seemingly obsessed with him. Anytime he wasn't with Violet, they were there, asking if they could do something for him or help him somehow, as if they were his personal servant…or his personal stalker. Frankly though, it was kind of embarrassing, not to mention it was freaking him out.

Unbeknownst to him however, as he turns the corner onto the next hallway…on the opposite end of the corridor, Violet turns a corner as well.

Checking her watch, Violet goes to her locker. This was where she usually met Tony, his locker was just a few down the hall, but he wasn't there now. She knew he was here because she had seen him earlier, but as far as actually getting together with him… it was beginning to seem as if he was always leaving right before she came. _Is he avoiding me for some reason?_ _I know I didn't return to the window but that's not enough to make him mad, right?_ Both of them had, on a number of occasions, suddenly made up an excuse to leave a date. Of course she left because she had super duties, but that didn't explain what he did when he disappeared. Violet never asked him about it, but now she began to wonder.

Opening her locker, she pulls out a pair of headphones and turns on her scanner.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, two cloaked figures meet in an ally across the street from the Channel 5 news building. Lowering their hoods they exchange surprised glances.

"So…he managed to track you down too, eh Soren?" one figure says. He is a tall slender man, with his dark auburn hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Yes well, somehow he got the word that we were the best team out there," she says flicking back her wavy, tawny hair.

"We _were_…at one time," the man slightly glares at her.

"Seth, let's not…let's just get this done, okay?" she says looking down and away.

"Fine," he says, "But don't blame me for any mistakes you make."

"I won't."

Turning, they head across the street and into the news station.

------------------------------

"Ah…all done!" Helen sighs as she sits down. She had been vacuuming the house and, as usual, had to crawl through lush forests to get through the messes her son left in his room. Violet was much better at keeping her room clean, but Bob had a bad habit of eating crumbly food in the study.

Turning on the television, she flips it to the afternoon news and settles in to watch. As the screen fades in from black, the image of a cameraman bound and gagged appears on the surface.

"Huh?" Helen looks at the screen in confusion. She flips the channels back and forth but the same broadcast persists on every channel.

"Good afternoon folks," a voice says off camera. The camera shifts turning to the news anchors that are roped to their chairs and duck tapped silent too. Behind them the light haired girl stands a smile on her face. Pushing her wavy hair out of her face she takes a breath and begins, "As you can see, your regular news casters are incapable of doing their jobs at the moment, so I'll be filling in for them."

"Pay careful attention now," she says walking over to the studio weather screen. A clock appears on its face with the digits 01:00:00.

"That's one hour on the clock. That is the amount of time this city has to rummage through your pockets for your secret Super Signals, because when that time hits zero…"

A dummy rolls in from the side on a cart. It comes to the middle of the screen stops. Looking strait at the camera the girl smiles, turns to the dummy, and shot two blinding white blasts from her hands. When it dissipates, and the light dims away. In its wake, where the dummy was, is a smoldering pile of melted metal and plastic.

"That is an example of what the city will be at that time," she smiles evilly as she enjoys every minute of this, "There's is just one thing I want. Give me Amethyst, or I'll blow this city to oblivion!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh, just in case you were wondering I kinda put Seth behind the camera. I don't think I showed that but it might help any of you that are wondering where he went. Anyways, please review. Thanks


	4. Whatcha gonna do, heal us to death?

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belongs, not to me. Sue not me, then.

A/N: Thanks for reviews. I'm excited. I hope you're excited, so here it is...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Channel 5 News building looms ahead of Violet as she runs toward it. Lucky enough for her, it had only taken fifty minutes to get here. The roof of the stations parking garage had been designated as the place, at which the meeting was to commence._ Ten minutes left to get to the top. That should be just enough time to make it._ Running toward the garage entrance, she starts to go in, but stops abruptly as a mist suddenly starts forming before her.

"What?" she says as she watches as it condenses, a white figure coming together at its core. In an instant, The White Sprite is fully formed and standing before Violet, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too," he says as he turns toward her.

"Sorry…hi."

"Ah, that's better. How's your arm?"

"It's fine," she says looking down at it. She had mended her super-suit so it covered her scars up.

"Good, that's good. Are we going in then?" he says calmly before turning and beginning to enter the garage.

"Wait. I'm supposed to be alone." she says putting a hand on his shoulder, "They'll blow up the city."

"Oh, I can't let you go in alone. They'll kill you in there."

"I'll be fine, I got my powers. Given enough time I can get out of…" she gasps and looks at her watch, "Time!"

"It's almost out, I know," White Sprite grins, "Looks like you'll need me after all."

Sighing she nods and grabs hold of him.

"Now this is going to feel a little weird for a second," he says before closing his eyes and holding on to her as well.

As the snow beneath them is lifted up from the ground and sprayed through the air in a whirl around them, the two begin to dissolve. The world seemingly swirls and shifts, as they are carried through the air to the top of the garage. There, they appear in an instant as the flurry of them calms and condenses; settling like the snow in a holiday globe.

"We made it," Sprite says as he looks at Violet's clock.

"Yeah…" she says still holding on to him.

"Ah, hey," the voice of Soren says a little ways away from them. She is standing with her hands at her hips in a kind of pout as she waits for the two supers to let go of each other. Behind her stands Seth with a determined look on his face.

Coming to themselves, they quickly, and awkwardly separate, a bit embarrassed.

"Well…you didn't come alone," Soren says looking at White Sprite, "But I guess it's okay, as long as he doesn't interfere."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Violet says.

Soren looks at Seth and then nods.

"I am Soren, and this here is my…partner, Seth."

He smiles grimly.

"As for what we want…" Seth begins, "It's not what we want _with_ you, but rather what Lord Sevanon wants _from_ you."

"Seth!" Soren says flashing a shocked look at him. _They weren't supposed to say their masters name to these people_. He ignores her and continues to look at the two supers before them.

"What are you talking about?" Sprite says stepping forward.

"What we want," he takes a breath for dramatic effect, "is Amethyst's shield."

"My shield?"

"You got it," Soren says with a smirk.

"You can't have it!" Sprite says throwing his arms spread out in front of Violet, "I wont let you do that to her!"

Seeing this, the two bad guys drop their grins and a look of displeasure comes over their faces.

"Do you know what you're doing, boy? We don't get what we want, we destroy the city," Soren starts to power up her hands, clenching them into fists in front of her.

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I thought I recognized you," he says confidently, "You used to be Melt. You couldn't destroy the whole city even if your powers were doubled."

"What's going on?" Violet asks confused.

"These two are fallen supers. Melt and Metal. They're from a superhero partnership called the M-Team, from the golden age of supers. Just before the ban went up, the two parted ways and joined the side of the super villains. No body knew why but them, and now it seems their back together again."

"Well, it looks like you figured it out just a little too late," Soren yells, lunging forward at the two supers, "I may not be able to destroy the city, but as for you two…that's a piece of cake!"

Ducking under her, White Sprite dodges the attack.

"Amethyst," he dodges another attack, "Find some cover."

Crying out in frustration, Soren turns and shoots a beam at him, missing again the shot dissipating in the sky.

"Seth! Get him, I'll get the girl!"

Agreeing, Seth gets up and goes over to where the White Sprite is.

"So, when she can't do it, she sends you to clean up?"

"Hey, you can't talk. From what I've heard about you, you always show up just in time to offer healing at the right moment and then disappear. Seems like all you do is support; kind of like a wimpy cheerleader, eh?" Seth's hand produces a layer of shiny steel over it and he holds it up threateningly.

"Oh, is that what you've been told? It seems you are a tad bit misinformed…" he takes his sword from its sheath, "I guess you've never heard I had this, did you?"

"No, but it doesn't impress me either," Seth says as he jumps into battle with the Sprite.

Meanwhile, as those two become locked in combat, the same are Violet and Soren.

"Give up your shield to the great, Lord Sevanon!"

Violet dodges another blast from the girl's hands, and kicks at the Soren's feet, tripping her. Not expecting that, she falls hard on the ground with a painful thud.

"Why you!" she says jumping to her feet. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a bottle of clear liquid, "Fine! Since you won't listen to reason, we'll have to do this the hard way."

Opening the bottle, she thrusts it at Violet. The liquid splashes out and covers Violet from head to foot.

"There…now you'll be sorry!"

"Umm…" Violet stops and stands there, looking at Soren with pity, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just threw water on me, and that's, you know…kind of lame."

"Gaah!" she shoots at Violet with her light blasts; the stray shots ripping holes in the roof's pavement and the surrounding cars.

As Violet puts up her shield, her arm suddenly starts stinging with deep sharp pain. Screaming, her shield cuts off and she falls to the ground clutching her arm where her scars are.

"Amethyst!" Sprite says rolling to her behind a car across from her, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, it just started hurting."

"We have to get out of here. The city's safe, but we might not be able to beat these guys…"

"I think the ledge is our best bet to get close enough to teleport."

"Can you make it?"

"I think so"

"Okay, ready."

Jumping to their feet, they start toward each other, and to the ledge. Leaping over blasts, the two run together, pursued closely by the two goons. Finally, coming together, they grab each other in an embrace and disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Voila! The badguy's name is reveiled! You know that word really gets me: reveiled...or is it revieled. Ah vell, doesn't matter...that's what spellchecker was invented for, huh? Anyways, I should shut up and finish chapter five, right? Okay.


	5. Unmasked

Disclaimer: I own my characters only. Not the Incredibles.

A/N: Thank-you for reviews. Ok, I decided to finish this story for my Creative Writing class, and I got these last few done faster than usual, so I am hoping they are still great. I'm just going to shut up now and let you read the rest of this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do realize, I don't like failures," Lord Sevanon says as he stands before Seth and Soren, "Not bringing the girl here is a failure."

He walks away toward his chair in disappointment, shaking his head.

"But, Lord Sevanon," Soren says looking up at him, "We did do one thing."

He stops and turns back.

"Oh?"

"Yes. We used this!" she holds up the bottle which previously held the liquid she'd slashed over Amethyst.

A look of amazement shows on his face.

"Where did you get that?"

"I, uh…umm…" she looks down in embarrassment

"Never mind," Sevanon says with a slight skeptic look, "Did you cover her completely in it?"

"I think so, my Lord," Seth says standing up from his bow, "From what I was able to catch a glimpse of, she looked pretty much soaked."

Sevanon laughs to himself as he adopts a pensive look about him.

"I guess you two aren't as much failures as I thought," the other two smile at that, relieved, "Though that potion won't be as instant as I had hoped, I suppose it will work."

Turing again, Sevanon then goes and sits down.

"Tell Venica of your…success, before you go; she'll be doing surveillance. In the meantime, you two can have a vacation, or something."

"Thank you, sir," they say as they bow and depart, the doors hissing closed behind them, leaving Lord Sevanon alone in the room.

"That's kind of disturbing," he thinks aloud to no one, "Last time I remember, I put that bottle in amongst the personal belongings in my private room. Better put double security there from now on."

Appearing in the park, with a twirl of wind and snow, Amethyst and the White Sprite materialize. The sun sits just above the horizon, and the sky is already starting to change colors.

As they finish emerging from the teleport, the same thoughts rest heavily upon their minds. _Why does this super seem so familiar to me?** Who** does this super remind me of?_

Stepping away from the Sprite, Violet goes and sits down on a park bench

"How is your arm," he says as she lifts up her sleeve to look at it. Giving a relieved sigh, she sees that it looks the same as it did before.

"I don't know, it just hurt for a moment when I tried to use my shield," she looks up at Sprite.

"Well," he says looking at it closely, "I can't see anything I can do about it…with my powers, I mean."

"Maybe I should try again, do you think?"

"Yeah, but don't if you think you'll injure your self too much."

"Okay…"

Standing up, Violet braces herself and starts.

Holding her hands stretched out in front of her, she begins to create a force field. Starting small, she expands it gradually. Testing herself as she does, Violet finds that she doesn't hurt. She widens the field's area, making a larger sphere of energy.

"Well…" White Sprite watches it, "You look okay. Nothing hurts?"

"No, it's fantastic," she smiles as she tries making a bigger shield, "I guess it was just nothing."

"Okay then," he watches as she grows it bigger and bigger, "It's getting dark now, so we probably should call it a day, eh?"

"Sure, let me just…" she gets a worried look on her face, "…Something's…I can't…"

Dropping his smile Sprite looks at her seriously.

"What's the matter?!"

"I-I can't stop," she says scared.

As she stands there with force field in hand, her body starts to flash in and out sporadically between visible and invisible as she fights with her powers. The White Sprite watches in horror, not certain of what he should do, as she screams in pain of this spasm. Finally, as if reaching a climax, her powers all quit and she falls into White Sprites arms.

"Amethyst!" he shakes her, "Amethyst, wake up!"

Shaking her, a few seconds pass. He can still feel her heartbeat, but she doesn't breathe. Placing his hands above her, he concentrates, trying to heal her. Unfortunately, as if blocked by a barrier of sorts, his powers have no effect. Taking a breath he starts CPR and mouth-to-mouth, trying desperately to get her to breathe again. Moments go by, and finally she inhales. As he feels her forehead for a fever, she opens her eyes and looks directly into his.

At that moment the true identity of both of them becomes clear in their respective minds

"I know who you are," she says with exhaustion.

"And I know you," slowly, he picks her up in his arms, "Violet, I'm taking you to a doctor."

And with that, she slips back into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Fears

Disclaimer: The Incredibles are not mine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds. Clouds and waves. Violet stands in a field of whiteness, staring into the distance where the white plane meets a white sky at the horizon. All around her she sees a fog that flows across the ground, covering it in a layer of moisture that goes up to her waist.

Looking around in bewilderment, Violet takes a few steps forward. As she does, a door lifts up, out of the fog in front of her. The door is, as far as Violet can tell, made of wood; but instead of being brown, it's a light shade of lilac. After a moment, two other doors appear too, both seemingly identical to the first.

On each door there is a photo of Violet hanging. The first door shows her in her civilian clothes, playing with her family. The second picture is of her and Tony as they walk to lunch together. The last is a portrait of her in her super suit, holding up a force field.

"What's going on?" she says as she looks at them, puzzled.

"They are the doors of Violet," she hears her own voice say, coming from everywhere at once and echoing away.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

The fog begins billowing up and from out of it, a girl steps out. As Violet looks at this girl, she could have sworn she was her identical twin.

"Who are you?" Violet asks the girl.

"I am the mirror image of you," she says, smiling, "I am your shadow."

Walking over to Violet, she hugs her, sending a wave of warmth through her.

"What you must do, is pick a door," the shadow Violet lets go and walks back in between the doors, "I doesn't matter which one, because they are inter-connected. They are connected to you; just as you are part of them."

"Okay," Violet says as she approaches the door baring the picture of her family, "Family is always nice. Let's start there."

As she tries to open the door, she finds that it is locked.

"It's locked," she states the obvious, "Why is it locked."

"Have you forgotten?" the shadow looks at her surprised.

"Forgotten what?"

"Well…you were the one to close these doors and lock them."

"I locked them? I haven't ever seen these doors in my life," Violet looks at the shadow with confusion.

"Yes. You may have not seen them before, but you caused them to be locked," the shadow explains, "Only you can open them again."

Violet looks at the doors and thinks.

"What's behind them?"

"That, I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"I do not know. Both you and I knew at one time, but in pushing what was there away, we both forgot."

"Then all there is to do is see for ourselves?"

"That would seem so."

"Okay," Violet turns to the door. Thinking as hard as she can, she turns the handle, hears the lock flip open and the door swings forward.

-------------

Meanwhile, sitting by Violet in the hospital, Tony and all of Violet's family are gathered around her. Tony sits, watching her breathe; slowly inhaling, and then exhaling. Behind him, Dash ducks in and out, trying to get a better look at Violet in the hospital bed. He runs around, appearing in one spot for only a moment before changing to another. Bob, standing near him, puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. His other arm is around his wife Helen, as she holds Jack-Jack. Re-adjusting her son in her arms, she plants a kiss on his forehead. Jack-Jack however, has all his attention on the green line on the monitor, going up and down in the rhythm of Violet's heart. Beep…beep…beep.

"Gahh!" Tony says, standing suddenly. Everyone jerks, not expecting him to jump up like that.

"Tony…what…?"

"I…I have to do something. Or somebody does," He says as he goes to the door, "My powers are useless! The bad guy is still out there! And everyone's in here!"

He opens the door and steps out.

"I'll be back with stuff we need!" He closes the door behind him, leaving the Parrs staring at where he was, their mouths hanging open.

-------------

As Violet walks into the first room, she finds herself in seemingly her own house. Entering in through the hall door, she approaches her parents in the kitchen.

"Dash," Helen says as she faces Dash.

"Yeah…" he says as they guide him to a chair.

"Hey," Violet says, but she is ignored. She goes to touch her father's arm, but goes through it, as if she isn't really there.

"There's something you father and I have to talk to you about," Helen tells Dash.

"What is it?" he responds.

"What's going on?" Violet says as she tries and fails again to touch something.

"You mother and I love you very much; you need to know that, first," Bob says trying to sound understanding, "What we decide is, always, in the best interest of you."

"And we don't want you to think that we are doing this because of our own wants," Helen adds, "We just believe this is the best decision we _can _make."

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Dash says scared.

"Well…" Helen says, trying to think of a tactful way to say what she is about to say.

"You mother and I are having a divorce," Bob says seriously.

"N…no, that can't be!" Violet says in shock.

"What?" Dash says.

"I'm afraid, what your father has said is true," Helen says.

"Maybe we should give him some time to think this over," Bob says quietly to Helen.

"Is this some kind of joke!?" Violet says, though it seems no one can hear her.

Violet goes to touch her mother, but slides right through her, falling through a hole into darkness. Down, down, through the darkness she falls. Passing her, are more lavender doors, seeming to fly upward as she falls past them. Finally, she slows…and gradually, she drifts to a stop in front of a door.

"There you go," the shadow Violet appears beside the door, "You have now done, Door # 1…"

"What the heck _was _that?!"

"Something you must deal with…"

"Something I must deal with? What do you mean?!"

"Finish the rooms and you will see."

The shadow then opens the door and gestures Violet into it. Hesitating, she gets up, sighs, and walks through the door.

-------------

Tony runs down the halls of the abandoned NSA. Doors to different parts of it pass him as he searches for a certain room. Council Room…Interview Room…Super Equipment Issuing Room… _Think they had enough rooms?_ Tony thinks sarcastically to himself. He turns a corner and runs down the next hall looking at those doors as well.

Finally he comes to the right door. Super Registration Archives Room. _Bingo_. Turning the door handle, he opens the door and slips into the room.

-------------

"Tony…what are you talking about?!" Violet says in shock as she back away from him.

"Violet," he looks strait at her, "What I can't understand, is how you could do this to me!"

"Tony?"

"I even was about to tell you my own secret, but you were just going to keep yours a secret, huh?"

"No…I…"

"Didn't think I was good enough to tell!" he reaches a hand to her shoulder and pushes her. As Violet steps back, she trips on a chair behind her and stumbles to the ground.

"Tony…" she says in fear. However, as she looks up she sees only the darkness and the last room's door. The shadow Violet appears once more and stands before Violet.

"No! No more…I-I can't keep going!" Violet says in desperation, her head in her hands, "That one felt, too…too real."

Placing a hand on Violet, her shadow tries to comfort her.

"This is the last door, through which you must endure," Violet is offered a hand, "Once you are done, you will have revisited all the problems you must triumph over before you can continue to better things."

The shadow helps her up and hugs her.

"Just one more door, my dear counterpart. It is, I must admit, the hardest of them all; I won't lie about that, but it is necessary."

Whipping away a few tears, Violet tries to gather a little more confidence.

"Okay…I'll do it."

"Very well," the shadow then walks to the purple door and opens it with a flick of her wrist.

"Good luck."

"Thank you," Violet says as she runs into the room.

-------------

Reading text after text, Tony searches the files. _I have to find it! I have to find out about this Sevanon guy!_ Scanning the lists of supers and super-villains he watches carefully for the name. Secorta…Selino…Septimar... _Come On! _Sevanoi…Sevanol…Sevanome.

Sevanon.

_FINALLY!_ Taking the file from its place he opens it and begins to read…

-------------

The werewolf takes a step toward her, growling as it does. Violet backs up a little. She was here again, facing it once more. Its vicious eyes glare at her again sending the chills up her spine. Violet watches as the werewolf charges at her. She lifts up her arms screaming and trying to put her shield up. Unfortunately, as her shield begins blocking blows, just like last time, she watches in horror as the shields surface begins to crack and way early.

Crying, Violet screams for help, but it is to no avail

"You're weak!" the werewolf snarls, "You've always been weak…and you always will be. There's no way you could ever beat me, I'm too strong for you."

Just then Violet suddenly looks up at the werewolf. Whipping the tears from her eyes, she gathers strength and then blasts the werewolf off of her.

""You know what…I know what these rooms are!" she says jumping at the werewolf, "They're my fears, aren't they?"

"Good, you're on the right track," the beast gets up from the ground and the two collide, "But now what are you going to do about it."

The wolf-girl lunges toward her, but as she does, Violet thrusts her fist into the belly of the beast, knocking it down. The beast kicks her, sending her flying to the wall. As Violet hits, she slides down the wall and stops when she touches the ground. Standing and gaining her balance, Violet looks up confidently and smiles.

"What are you smiling for?!" the werewolf growls

Grinning, Violet points downward. Following her gesture, the werewolf looks down to see a silver sword sticking out of her; running right through the heart.

"But…! How!" the werewolf screams as she starts to change back.

"I figured it out," Violet says walking over, "There's no way I could face my fears alone. So I had Tony help me."

He steps out from behind her.

"When I face my fears, I have my family to help strengthen me."

"Ah," Shadow Violet says, appearing beside Violet.

The werewolf and the scene around them melt away as she returns to the field of white.

"You've learned the lesson you were sent here to learn…"

"So, do I go back home?"

"There is one more thing I must give you…" a wind picks up and begins carrying the field and the shadow away.

"Yes?"

"The super…Lord Sevanon…" she says as her body flows away, "He is… your number one concern… He once tried this plan… before… He'll succeed this time… if you're not cautious…"

"What should I do?"

"Stop…him…!…beware…his powers…"

And with that the shadow is gone, and Violet is left standing there.

-------------

"I've got it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Sevanon's Past

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got it!" both Violet and Tony yell as she wakes and he bursts into the hospital room.

Venica watches the Parr's, focusing on the window of Violet's hospital bed. There the window is open to allow Violet some air. Unfortunately it also had a perfect view of all of the people gathered around Violet's bed: the Parr's and the now returning Mr. Rydinger.

"Target A is just now recovering from unconscious state obtained from previous seizure," Venica records, "Target B seems to have returned from his unknown absence."

Watching and listening to the Parrs' reactions to Violet awakening, Venica continues taking notes.

"Violet!" her parents say as she is hugged by everyone there.

"Violet...you're crying..."

"Oh," she wipes the tears from her eyes, "I can't tell you what I have been through, but it is such a relief to see everyone again."

Running over to Violet, Tony grabs her in a hug and the two kiss.

"Eww," Dash says as he sees them.

Breaking apart, they both blush with embarrassment, remembering Violet's parents and her little brother, were in the room with them. Just then, as Tony sits back down, the doctor comes in.

"Well, as far as I can tell, she should be fine now," he says looking at her papers. Turning to Violet he looks above the clipboard, "What do you say, Violet?"

Leaving the hospital, they walk to the car and get in.

"Hey," Violet says as she sits down in the back seat, "Do you guys have a feeling like we're being watched."

She looks out the window at the surrounding trees and bushes, but sees nothing unusual.

"No, not really," Helen says, "Let's just get home, and decide what we have to do from there, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

As Tony is getting in, he too senses something. _Was that…? _Hesitating, he listens for a moment, before getting in and sitting between Violet and Dash.

"Oh, Tony," Bob says as they drive home, "I never asked you before, but it was alright for you to be spending all this time with us, right? You don't have anything you're supposed to be at home for?"

"No, its fine. There's nothing like that. I'm okay."

"Good. We just didn't want you to get in trouble with your folks."

As they arrive at the Parrs' residence, they quickly go inside.

"Okay, come look at this," Tony says taking out a file. The rest gather around it, studying its contents.

"Mr. Sevanon," Bob reads, "Lead supporter of the Super-Hero Relocation Act. Later found to have a hand in the illegal distribution of arms to Super-Villains."

"That's not all," Helen says, "After finishing his sentence, he was arrested for public uses of super-human abilities. He was a super too."

"Yeah. I couldn't take the file from the NSA, but there was a file on his activities before the Relocation Act. He was a deserter to the supers," Tony says, "He got a taste of the side of the villains and liked the rewards it gave better that that of the heroes, so he joined up."

"But there's nothing about him recently," Bob says looking the papers over."

"Your right," Tony realizes, "How are we supposed to find him?!"

"Well, that's easy," Violet says plainly, "He wanted to capture me in the first place, so our only job is waiting for him to try again."

Just then, the door bell rings.

"I'll get is," says Bob, going over to it.

He looks out to see a girl standing there.

"Congratulations!" she says with a really enthusiastic, pseudo-friendly voice, holding out a letter, "You've been selected to be invited by… the Great Lord Sevanon, himself, to come and have a meal with him and his associates."

"What?!" Everyone inside hears and comes to the door as well.

"Well, seeing as brute force did not work the first time, Lord Sevanon wishes to try a more irresistible method to obtain his goals," she then points to the letter, "On that, you should find all the motivation, and locations you need to make this attempt of my master a successful one."

She turns and runs down to the street.

"Good-bye now!" she yells back as she runs down the street and out of sight.

Opening the letter, the group begins to read:

My dear… friends,

I regret to tell you that Amethyst is going to die.

Though at her current state it seems not to be so, the formula that has been put on her has a deadly poison in it.

There is only one cure for that poison, and I have it.

I will not go into the details of what will happen to her, but just know this; you don't want to find out.

Now, there is one thing we can do.

A trade.

You give me the force field, and I give you the cure.

Do this and no harm shall come to you or anyone else.

A meet then shall be commenced at the old

Gorbat Corperation.

Sincerely Yours, Lord S. Sevanon

As Bob finishes reading the letter, he looks up at the rest with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I have to go then," Violet says confidently.

"No! Your mother and I will go get the cure. If you really are still sick, we don't want you to over-exert yourself."

"I need to do this," Violet pleads, "It's just something _I_ need to do."

"But…" Helen puts her arm around Violet, "Honey…"

"I'll take Tony with me, we can to it."

Tony nods confidently. Hesitating, her parents finally agree.

"But on one condition only."

"Yeah?"

"We must be able to be called in as backup."

"Alright"

Lord Sevanon watches and listens to them through a telepathic link.

"Nice," he says to himself, "They're finally coming."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Defeating Her Fears

Disclaimer: The Incredibles belong to Brad Bird, Disney/Pixar. The rest belongs to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give us the cure!" Violet demands as she and Tony burst into Sevanon's inner-sanctum in their super-suits. Behind them outside, guards lay oh the ground, out cold.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to give up your shield. Of course, I didn't give you much choice in the matter, but that is unimportant," he looks beyond them in amazement of the security they disabled, "I was already expecting you, you know…you needed not to make such a mess."

Waking a hand, he closes the door and bolts it, with his powers.

"You won't be needing to leave for a while, I assume," loud banging can be heard on the door as Mr. Incredible tries to break through, "Sounds like you brought the cavalry with you and everything."

Lord Sevanon laughs to himself.

"Why do you want Violet's shield?!" Tony says.

"Why…? Why you ask?" Waving his hand, they are levitated into the air and flung against the wall with a painful thud, "Because…I wish to be invincible. With her shield and my improvements to it, nothing will be able to harm me."

He walks over to his throne and sits down.

"You see, I've had my eyes on you powers for quite some time now. Before you had them too," then, in seeing their expressions, he adds, "Oh yes, before you had it."

"A long while ago, I developed a system that explained why some supers had the same powers. The basis of it is that powers are recycled. A super power goes from one super to the next, whenever that super dies," Sevanon says. As Violet is stuck there, she begin to try to think of a to get out of the situation, she and Tony are in, "To accompany that…I figured out how to tell what power would be given to a new super. Of course I made mistakes and errors occurred, but hey, you know?"

"15 years before, I came into contact with someone with you force-field abilities. Unfortunately, before I was able to extract her power from her, she died from the procedure. Naturally I did what I could to speed the process up, what with concentrating the selection by putting the supers in a ban."

"You're sick…you know that!" Violet screams, "You think that just because you want something you can just have it?"

"Well, I am the one who has the more power here," Sevanon says with a smirk, "It's pure, survival of the fittest. I am strong and deserve to be stronger by accepting your powers. You…with only defensive powers…are weak."

At hearing the words Sevanon was speaking, thoughts start flashing through Violet's mind.

_**Weak**! You're **not strong enough** to defeat him! You **can't do it!** There's **nothing** you can do! You're **worthless!** You **couldn't save** anybody!_

And these thoughts start to cloud her mind and take her over, a small, almost drowned out voice starts to whisper to Violet too. Closing her eyes, Violet concentrates on the voice, straining to hear what it had to say.

_You can. Don't let it get to you. You are valuable to your family, and to Tony. You have the power; you have the strength to overcome anything._

The voice gets louder and louder eventually overcoming the other voice in strength. When Violet opens her eyes, she sees she is on the ground, by the table which holds the antidote for her illness. Grabbing the antidote, Violet shoots her self with it. Jumping out of the way as Sevanon tries to stop her.

"Agh!" Sevanon yells as he misses, "How did you…how could you…That's it! I'll kill you both! I can wait for the force-field to appear again in another super!"

As he turns and tries to control Violet with his mind, he finds that he cannot.

"Wh-what?!" he says now in total hysteria.

"I figured out your powers Sevanon!" Violet says smiling, "They only work on those who have fears in their hearts. I have come to overcome my fears…so you have nothing on me."

Raising back her fist, she drives it right as him for a punch in the face. Being knocked to the floor, Tony is released from his position on the wall and the door to the room opens. As Violet goes over to Tony, her parents rush in from outside.

"Violet!" they say relieved, running to her and hugging her, "Oh, you're alright."

As they all embrace, sirens begin to sound and the floor begins to shake violently.

"What's going on?!"

Sevanon looks up at them from the floor.

"I told you I was going to kill you. I just had to resort to more desperate measures," he says barely loud enough for them to hear. Debris begins to fall as the building shakes itself apart, "This whole building's coming down on top of you. Even if I die, I'm taking you with me!"

"Everyone!" Violet says, "Follow me!"

Running out the door, they struggle to climb up the building as things fall apart. As they get to the top of the building Violet motions them to the center of the roof.

"Tony," she says as they come together, "Do you think you can get us out of here?"

"No," he hangs his head, "I can't teleport this many in time."

"Okay, I was afraid of that," she says, "In that case, everybody hang on. We're going to have to ride this thing down to the ground it seems."

Putting up her shield, they sit there as the building deconstructs around them. Crashing and crunching with a deafening roar, the building levels, tossing dust and dirt into the air. The shield is jostled and bounced about as things hit it on the way down. As the air fills with the dust, all vision is clouded, and the supers can no longer see anything outside the shield.

When the smoke finally clears, they see that they are on the ground, a few feet from where the remains of the building stand. Letting go of the shield, Violet stands up and looks at the rubble.

"We did it, Vi," Tony says coming up to her and placing an arm around her, "You beat the bad guy."

And as she turns to go home Violet smiles, she did beat the bad guy. She was stronger now than she had ever been before. Her confidence was greater and so were her abilities.

Placing a hand on Tony, she stops him.

"Huh?" is all he can say before she plants a kiss on his mouth.

...The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK. I know I like this story all to peices. How about you? Please Review.


End file.
